


Other Observations

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Series: The Cloverfield [2]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Introspection, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Throughout the story, David, Tico and Alec notice.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Cloverfield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948087
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Other Observations

**Author's Note:**

> You have to read my first story, 'The World Is A Crazy Place', to understand this story.

**1.**

David was confident in saying that he was a very perceptive person, and that he was also very intuitive. 

When Richie Sambora first moved into the building, all shining eyes and flashing smiles, David had known that something - _anything,_ was going to go wrong, but, jeez, nothing could prepare him for the fucking catastrophe that would come in just a few days. 

David had invited Richie to his birthday party, partly out of pity and also because he liked people and he thought Richie was a nice guy who was new to the city and needed some friendly interaction, even if it meant having to twist the truth a little bit about the number of people that would be at the party. 

"Are you _nuts?"_ Tico had hissed after the party. "You barely know the guy! He could be a goddamn serial killer for all you know and then you just invite him into the apartment? Jesus Christ." He had shaken his head and sat down on the couch beside David's feet, looking disgruntled. 

But a simple questioning of his sanity wasn't enough to deter David from his attempts at making a new friend. In fact, it only made him try harder, which seemed to make Tico want to look for another roommate but, alas, he didn't, maybe because he actually liked David or perhaps because Tico was just too busy to care. 

Richie seemed lonely, so David did what he did best and talked to him at every single possible time. Whether it be in the middle of the hallway or outside or just wherever, David was a compassionate person, and although Tico said that it would be his downfall, David would never stop trying to help people. 

Or maybe that was why Tico stayed - because he had appointed himself with the job of making sure David didn't get himself killed. 

"David, did you steal Richie's keys?" Jon had asked, his voice deceptively calm even though his eyes were the color of blue fire. His arms had been crossed and there was the rather terrifying aura of impeding doom lingering around them. 

With an amused laugh, David had turned around from where he was trying to squeeze behind the couch and retrieve his highlighter. "I'm not _that_ evil." He'd replied. 

"Or smart!" Tico had called out from the kitchen. 

David abandoned the quest for the highlighter and frowned concernedly at the younger man. "Jon, are you okay?" He had asked, abandoning whatever indignation he might've felt at the wrongful accusation and growing quite concerned. 

"Yeah." Jon had replied, but his voice was shaking. 

After that, David became convinced that something was going on between Richie and Jon, but couldn't quite figure out the specifics without asking the two men, who would've lied or denied it outright. Not that David blamed them - he probably would've done the same thing. 

But that didn't make it any easier. 

**2.**

Tico had, naturally, assumed, that David was just being dramatic when the blonde informed him that something was wrong. 

It wouldn't have been anything new, because David, bless him, liked to blow things way out of proportion. 

However, on a bitterly cold day sometime in February, Tico was proven wrong. 

He had heard things coming from the upstairs apartments, and had decided to go up there to see what was wrong. But as Tico was about to go check on Jon, because that seemed to be were the noise was coming from, Richie had appeared and nearly scared Tico half to death. 

But the only thing that Richie had said was that Jon had needed his help. 

For a moment, worry and all sorts of half-formed ideas ran through Tico's head, most of which involved crime scenes, murder, and him being the only witness to the crime. 

Luckily, by the time Tico managed to get into the apartment, nobody seemed to be dead, but that didn't mean that nothing was wrong. 

Jon was on the ground, face buried in his knees, holding one of his hands close to his chest, and there was glass all over the floor, shining in the faint light that was seeping in from the windows. 

After a few moments of persuasion, Tico managed to get Jon up and into the kitchen, because he could see blood, and all of the first aid training that he'd ever learned was running through his head at the speed of a runaway freight train. Jon had seemed almost cationic in Tico's grip when he'd ran what was, thankfully, just a relatively deep cut under water, but then Tico had pulled up Jon's sleeves to avoid soaking them completely and, just for a second, one brief, terrible second, Tico had seen them. 

And then Jon had wrenched himself away, bloodied and wet and terrified. 

"They're old." Jon had hurried to say, holding his injured hand close, even as the blood stained his shirt and jacket. There was something desperate in his eyes, a cold whisper of a yell. "I haven't done it since." He'd grit his teeth and stared at Tico. 

For his part, Tico knew old scars when he saw them, and knowing that it wasn't any of his business, anyways, had just asked where the first aid kit was. And for the rest of Tico's time in that dark apartment, he didn't bring up the deep, pulsing red scars again. 

**3.**

To be fair, Alec didn't even notice that something was wrong until halfway through the month when, in a fit of rather unneeded rage, Nikki attempted to kill him. 

Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic - Nikki wasn't that kind of guy, and Alec fought dirty enough that he'd been able to delay _whatever_ was happening long enough for somebody to hear them and decide to investigate. 

After that, Alec could admit that weird shit was taking place. 

"That goddamn bastard." Alec had snarled after the fight as Jon rustled in his freezer for a bag of frozen peas. "Who does he think he is? Motherfucker." 

Jon had walked back to the table and silently examined Alec's knuckles, which were bruised from the one punch that'd been thrown. "It's been years." He'd said quietly. "When will you two just hug it out?" He placed the bag of peas on Alec's hand and then moved away. 

"Thanks." Alec had said, calming down somewhat as he adjusted the peas and thought back to the fight. And then - "If I ever see his face again, I won't hesitate." 

Looking unimpressed, Jon had simply sighed. 

But then Richie had given him that advice in the stairwell, those words of wisdom that made Alec, stuck between forgiveness and anger, decide to be the bigger man and apologize for whatever he'd done wrong. He was too old to keep a grudge forever, and Nikki shouldn't have had to carry it for all of those years. 

So, Alec had went, knocked on the door, and when Nikki had appeared, his face pale and eyebrows raised, as if to prepare himself for another round, Alec had whispered an apology, too proud to look Nikki in the eye, but hoping that he knew how much Alec truly meant it. 

And judging by the smile that Nikki gave him, he did. 

Anyways, Alec had been pleased after being able to put the past behind him, but that pleasure quickly seeped away when, one day, he made the mistake of leaving his apartment. 

Tico was standing near Alec's car, leaning against it like a greaser that hadn't quite grown up. He was splattered with dried paint, and Alec found himself walking slowly as he approached. "What's wrong?" Alec asked, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Well." Tico looked toward the sun, squinting as the golden light hit his dark eyes, creating a rather pretty combination of colors. "Dave wants to know if you've noticed anything weird with Richie and Jon." He was frowning, but there was something about him that suggested hesitancy. 

Alec was confused. "Weird?" He repeated. 

"Yeah." Tico nodded. 

Pausing for a moment, Alec thought about it. He thought back to the last time he'd seen Jon, and the last time he'd seen Richie, and remembered the looks on their eyes. 

"Very weird." Alec agreed, nodding, not knowing the truth that lay behind the question. 

Tico looked pleased. "I thought so." 


End file.
